The use of microfluidic systems to perform chemical synthesis and analysis can offer many advantages, relative to systems of larger scale. For example, microfluidic systems can exhibit enhanced heat and mass transfer characteristics, can enable relatively safe synthesis of dangerous compounds, can allow for the isolation of air and moisture sensitive chemistry, can reduce the level of production of waste (hazardous and otherwise), among other advantages. Many chemical synthesis and analysis systems involve the production and/or handling of solids. In many cases, production and/or use of solids in microfluidic systems can lead to partial or full blockage of one or more microfluidic channels, which can render the system non-functional.